digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raremon
, , |encards= |n1=(Ja:) ドロモン Doromon }} Raremon is a Ghost Digimon. It tried to extend its life by mechanizing its body, but it destabilized its body, and its configuration data has begun to break down to the point that all its muscles have rotted away. However, because it was given life by those machines, it will not die, and survives with this grotesque appearance. Because its body has broken down, its offensive power and mental capacity are nonexistent, and it acts on instinct. It gives off a foul stench from its entire body, so that Digimon up to the Rookie-level will simply run away, and will not be its opponent until they grow to Champion. Attacks * : Spits gas or acid from its mouth that corrodes anything it touches. * : Spits green gas from its mouth. *'Metal Gas' *'Rotten Tackle': Tackles the opponent. *'Scar Nail': Slashes with dirty filthy claws. Design Its design is derived from the fictional . Etymologies ;Raremon (レアモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure A Raremon working for terrorizes the bay looking for the Eighth Child. engages it in battle, and Raremon shoots his "Breath of Decay" attack in his face and pulls him underwater. Kabuterimon then breaks free and rises to the sky, where he destroys Raremon with his Electro Shocker attack. Digimon Adventure (PSP) In "Raremon! Surprise Attack on Tokyo Bay" chapter, a Raremon attacks Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi and . Digimon Adventure 02 When Digimon start to appear in the Real World, some Raremon are on the India/China Border, one is herded in New York City, , and one is in Australia being herded to the Great Barrier Reef. Digimon Adventure tri. Raremon invade the real world. Digimon Frontier Another Raremon is at the Great Trailmon Race, where it is on the track and in J.P. Shibayama's and 's path. Raremon stops and disqualifies them from the race. Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 While Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru are talking to , a Raremon attacks them and is easily defeated by Zeromaru. Digimon Next Digimon World 2 Raremon digivolves from Hagurumon and can digivolve to Vademon (0-4 DP) or Garbagemon (5+ DP). Its signature move is Buffalo Breath. As a wild digimon, it's teamed up with Numemon and Tsukaimon. Digimon World 3 Raremon are randomly encountered in the sewers of Asuka City and are also used by the A.O.A found there. It's also available as a Champion Black card 12/12 Digimon World 4 Raremon is seen in Machine Pits' dungeons. Digimon World DS Raremon digivolves from Otamamon. Raremon also appears in Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Raremon is #102, and is an Champion-level, Tank-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Steel element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 169 HP, 166 MP, 114 Attack, 117 Defense, 68 Spirit, 62 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the DarkBreath3 and EX Damage2 traits. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. Raremon digivolves from Gizamon and can digivolve to Datamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Raremon, your Digimon must be at least level 22, with at least 90 Defense and 440 Machine experience. Raremon can DNA digivolve to ExTyrannomon with Tyrannomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Raremon is #065 and is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Otamamon, BlackGabumon, Chuumon, and Dracmon and can digivolve to SkullSatamon, Dragomon, Phantomon, BlackKingNumemon, and MetalGreymon (Virus). Its special attack is Sludge and its support skill is Scavenge which increases item drop rate. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Raremon is #065 and is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Otamamon, BlackGabumon, Chuumon, and Dracmon and can digivolve to SkullSatamon, Dragomon, Phantomon, BlackKingNumemon, and MetalGreymon (Virus). Its special attack is Sludge and its support skill is Scavenge which increases item drop rate. Digimon World Championship Raremon digivolves from Otamamon and Veemon and can digivolve to Dragomon and Garbagemon. Digimon Battle Raremon is a Virus Digimon who is the result of a failed attempt at changing a Digimon's digivolutions to a Card or Armor Digivolution. Raremon has no real level and instead overwrites a Digimon's digivolutions until it gets reverted. Raremon's Skill 1 is Stinking Gas, which is a distant single target skill, and its Skill 2 is Breath of Decay, which is a distant five target skill. Digimon Heroes! Raremon can digivolve to Ex-Tyranomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Raremon digivolves from Otamamon. Digimon ReArise Raremon digivolves from Gazimon and can digivolve to SkullSatamon. Digimon Masters Raremon is at both the Champion and Mega level. The Champion version can digivolve to the Mega version at level 41. Raremon is also an enemy Digimon found in Odaiba. Notes and references